


Medication

by radiohysteriaaa



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiohysteriaaa/pseuds/radiohysteriaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they are happy and she is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medication

Alex looked out of the window and touched the white blanket under him. He felt a soft hand on his own and turned at the other man sitting on the bed.   
"What's on your mind, Alex?" the other one asked and Alex just looked in his deep brown eyes.  
"I don't know", Alex sighed. "I feel kind of... I don't know. Weird."  
"Is there something I could do to make you feel better?"  
Alex bit his lip.  
"Kiss me, Jack. I want to feel you."  
The man called Jack nodded and pressed his lips against Alex's. Alex breathed out heavily and climbed on Jack's lap. He felt arms hugging him tight as he broke the kiss.  
"Fuck", Alex said and Jack stroked his hair gently. Jack looked a bit worried.   
"What is it?"  
"I just... You know the meds they've been giving me? They say they are starting to work."  
Jack hugged Alex tighter.  
"What are they doing to you then? You sound weird today, baby", Jack said brushing Alex's cheek with his lips. Alex shrugged and leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"I just want to be with you", he mumbled. "They say I'm crazy."  
"You are not crazy, Alex", Jack said seriously. "Whatever you are, you are not crazy."  
Alex smiled happily. He kissed Jack's neck and when the warmth of his boyfriend's skin reached his face, he felt better than in ages.  
"I love you, Alex", Jack said quietly and stroke Alex's back.  
"I love you too, Jack, I love you so much", the other man said. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Alex jumped back on the bed and cleared his throat.

"Come in", he said and the door opened. His mother stepped in with a smile on her face - a worried smile.  
"Did I interrupt something, honey?" she asked and sat next to her son.  
"Nah, not really, I was just talking with Jack", Alex smiled. "You remember him? He's my boyfriend."  
"Yeah", his mom said. "Look, the doctors said that you could come home next week. Only for a short visit, but still. Would what be okay?"  
"Sure", Alex nodded. "I'd love to come home. Can Jack come too?"  
His mother looked at him and sighed.  
"Of course", she said a little, sad smile on her lips. "I need to go, I have work today. We'll see again tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yeah", the man said. "See you."  
She pressed a little kiss on his cheek and walked to the door.  
"Did you hear that, Jack? We're going home for a while", she heard her son say.  
She turned around and looked at Alex sitting on the bed - next to nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ks1ndmyBEP1qa95s8o1_500.gif 
> 
> I got this idea from that little comic. Hope you liked it ♥


End file.
